


Deviants

by ichikonohakko



Series: Deviants [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Basically everyone appears - Freeform, Everyone has superpowers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Resistance, inspired by x-men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a distant future where the world is owned by the Deviant Hunter Akashi corporation, the capture of one Jumper by the name Ogiwara Shigehiro brings a new development to the stalled war between the Humans and the Deviants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

White

White was the color Akashi Seijuurou would definitely use when he described the lowest room in his underground facility. A room so white that no shadow was permitted to exist. Not even the slightest.

He smiled.

"Good evening."

No answer.

No matter.

Akashi kept his pace as he sat in front of the man with soft cyan-colored hair with the same pleasant smile across his face. "It is hard to lose focus of you when you are the only one in this room." He spoke amusedly. The man before him lifted up his face, meeting Akashi's own with empty azure irises. "What are you doing here, Akashi-kun?" And he sounded irritated. How adorable.

"I came to make a use of your power." Akashi nonchalantly picked up the other man's cup of tea from its saucer and brought it up to his lips, eyes never leaving the cyan-haired man's figure. The other snorted. "What makes you think that after years of silence, I would say 'yes' to you this time?" There was a nearly inaudible hiss in his otherwise flat voice. Oh how very Tetsuya-esque.

This time, it was a smirk that wormed its way to Akashi's thin lips.

"We have Ogiwara Shigehiro in our custody."

And the reaction was instantaneous.

Azure eyes widened in anger and disbelief as he pursed his lips. "Impossible. Ogiwara-kun is a Jumper, he would definitely Jump away before you can ever capture him."

"Does it ever occur to you that Shigehiro loves you just as much as you love him? That Shigehiro wishes to save you just as much as you wish to keep him safe?" Oh how Akashi loved watching the despair that grew on Tetsuya's face as he let the words sink in. These pair of Deviants were always the most fun to play with, and personally, Akashi really liked them- more than the disobedient pair Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga. More than any other Deviants.

"You're lying."

"But your body seems to be severely agitated when you hear the news. You don't really believe that I'm lying, do you?"

Silence....

"Let... let me see him. Let me talk to him. If it really is Ogiwara-kun, I...."

"You'll comply with my orders whatever it is, won't you?" Akashi asked pleasantly as he watched the Tetsuya's azure eyes went even blanker by the second.

"Won't you?" He prompted once more.

"Yes..." he whispered, rather in defeat. "Yes, I will."

"Good. Let's go see Shigehiro."


	2. Chapter 2

Takao Kazunari was silent, something highly unusual that triggered others' silence as well. The gray-eyed man just sat on his armchair with his knees tucked under his chin as his hands clutching his head. His eyes were closed in sheer concentration.

"How is it, Takao?" His partner and the current leader of their little organization, Midorima Shintarou asked from the armchair across Takao's own.

The man shook his head.

"It's useless. I can't find Ogiwara anywhere." He sighed, and the others started to walk towards the two men, curious about the fate of their happy-go-lucky Jumper.

"Have you checked his usual jumping spots?" Midorima asked.

"I've checked _everywhere_ , using every eyes available, but there's no sign of him."

This was a troublesome predicament, really. Ogiwara was their only Recon-Jumper and he hadn't been back in a few months now. Ogiwara normally returned once month and spared two weeks to train Furihata, another Jumper in their organization, before going away on another mission. He normally spent more, but ever since Kuroko's disappearance in the attack five years ago Ogiwara seemed eager to leave their hideout to go and search for his childhood friend.

Normally, Momoi could find him somewhere in the network, using public payphones to call no one in particular. Usually, the pink-haired woman would connect him to the hideout and let him speak to Midorima or Takao about his new founding in some random country.

But for the last few months, Ogiwara hadn't been in the network and Midorima had to resort to using Takao's ability.

And still no sign of him.

"This actually really bad... if you can't find him, he must be somewhere near Akashi or Rakuzan. I've told that idiot to stay away from there...." Because if he's dead, then Takao should still be able to find him. But he disappeared, just like Kuroko did....

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose bridge and sighed. "Get Kise here. Now." And Takao ran off with a worried expression on his face. If Shin-chan's willing to risk Yukio-san's wrath by using Kise's ability, he must have thought that they were in a really bad position.

As in, even worse than they already were since they lost Kuroko five years ago anyway.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"You hated him."

The second those words left Mibuchi Reo's mouth, Akashi stopped dead in his tracks, halting those who walked around him. "Care to repeat what you just said, Reo?" He spoke, voice clear and firm despite being low in volume, possibly to avoid getting the currently deafened and blindfolded teal-haired boy to notice the exchange around him.

"You hated this Ogiwara-kun, don' t you, Sei-chan?"

Akashi scoffed and signaled Eikichi to keep on guiding Kuroko's walk.

"Contrary to what you think, Reo, there isn't a day when I don't think about Ogiwara Shigehiro." The redhead smiled a rare, kind smile he only reserved to people he liked the most. "I loved him. He was a part of the perfect life I've been trying to achieve this whole time. Like Tetsuya, he is also a part of my utopia."

Akashi knew that by saying these words, a hundred more questions will inevitably rose within Reo's mind. But he ignored his own premonition and walked over to Tetsuya's place, gently lacing their fingers together and dismissed Eikichi with a flick of his wrist.

"Both of you go to control room just in case. I will take it from here."

Both men bowed to Akashi once and retreated into the control room just as ordered.

Akashi took a deep breath before gently removing the noise-cancelling headphone from Kuroko's ears and took off his blindfold. "Come now, Tetsuya. Shigehiro is just inside."

And they both entered through the white door.

* * *

 

"Now all of you should hold the fuck on!"

"You're not making much sense now, Yukio-san!"

"Calm down, Kasamatsu-san, Takao-kun too!"

"Now, now," Kise was the one who spoke up, sighing as he did so. "What do you want me to do, Midorimacchi?" Taking a deep breath, Midorima straightened his glasses then looked at Kise straight in the eyes. "I need you to switch with Kuroko, just long enough to confirm whether or not Ogiwara's been captured, and if possible, find out where they are."

"Isn't this a bit dangerous, Midorima?" Mayuzumi spoke up for the first time since he entered the room. "After five years, why should it be now?" Midorima looked over to Takao, who then sighed. "Akashi's definitely going to let Kuroko see Ogiwara, right? And considering how Akashi is, he'll definitely let Kuroko have an alone time with Ogiwara. That's when Kise should strike and switch with Kuroko."

"How do you know that this is the precise time? What if you're letting Kise walking into their trap like a sitting duck?" Kasamatsu hollered, earning another bout of 'please calm down' from Momoi and Kise.

"I don't. This is a gamble." And then came silence.

It was one of those tense silence Momoi absolutely hated. A silence that had Kasamatsu-san glaring at Midorin while glancing once or twice to Ki-chan, as if contemplating if he could risk it or not. Despite how he seemed to act around Ki-chan (kicking him, lecturing him, pretending that Ki-chan wasn't his lover whenever he thought there were people in 25 meter radius), Kasamatsu-san was probably one of the most protective lover Momoi had ever seen. And this also counted Shige-chan to Tetsu-kun.

But fortunately, Ki-chan exhaled loudly and stood between both Midorin and Kasamatsu-san, seemingly fed up with the situation.

"Yukio-san, I'll go."

"Oi Kise!"

"I want to know what happened to Kurokocchi, and all of you should too. He's been away from us for too long, and I really do want to know if he's still alive and well enough for me to switch with him." And then there was another silence, it was not as tense as the one before, but it was still uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Okay, Midorimacchi, here I go!" Midorin nodded, and Ki-chan closed his eyes tightly.

"If something happens to him, it'll be on you, Midorima." Kasamatsu-san whispered under his breath as he watched his lover's ability in action.

"Don't worry," Midorin said as he straightened his glasses. "Because if Kise doesn't succeed, the probability of us living until the next month is most definitely zero."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Satsuki-san,"_

_"Hmm? What is it, Chihiro-san?"_

_The pink-haired woman walked over to her lover, sitting next to the gray-haired man on top of their bed. Chihiro then took her hand and pulled her into leaning to his broad chest. Satsuki had pouted, surprised and sort of annoyed at the rare display of roughness from her usually cool lover, but with a peck to her temple, all was forgiven._

_"You once said that Kuroko had a relation with Akashi, right?" Oh. No wonder he felt the need of trapping Satsuki within his arms. After all, the pink-haired woman was always running off somewhere whenever Chihiro brought this topic up. This time, she sighed and nodded, kissing Chihiro's finger which interlaced with her own. "Yeah, I did say that. What about it?"_

_"This is just a silly theory of mine..." he sighed, as if contemplating if he should speak about it at all. "But what if the reason why Kuroko never escapes from Akashi is because he's, you know...." Chihiro didn't wish to continue. He somehow knew that Satsuki would be angry at him for even suggesting such atrocious thought. But contrary to his prediction, Satsuki's lips curled into a sad smile as she leaned her head to Chihiro's shoulder._

_"You know, Takao-kun once said the same thing." She murmured softly. "But none of us who were there believed it. No. Because we know Tetsu-kun better than that." Chihiro must have not been present at this meeting because he really had no recollection of Takao saying such a thing. He kept his silence and let Satsuki continue with her explanation._

_"As Kagamin and Dai-chan said that time, there was no way Tetsu-kun would ever do that. Because in each and every action Tetsu-kun took, Shige-chan is always included in the equation."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Whenever Tetsu-kun did something, the question of 'how will it affect Ogiwara-kun?' is always the first priority. That's why Tetsu-kun will never do something that can potentially make Shige-chan sad or angry, even if that something involved Akashi-kun."_

_Chihiro himself had only meet the mysterious man twice before. He joined the Organization approximately five and a half year ago and during those times, Kuroko was almost always Jumping somewhere with Ogiwara. And when he disappeared, he didn't feel as much as grief as Satsuki and the others were having._

_Noticing how Satsuki's eyes were starting to water, Chihiro exhaled and tightened his hold on her waist, hugging her tighter than before._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."_

_"It's alright. Just make sure to never mention it again to everyone else, okay?"_

* * *

 

When Kise opened his eyes, he was greeted with white.

White walls, white floor, even he was wearing white clothes. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to his surroundings as he heard the sound of a metal door being closed. He looked over his shoulder to see a grey-colored metal door, which was probably the only thing of the room that wasn't white.

This was it.

He did it. He'd switched with Kurokocchi!

The first thing Kise did was taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, checking if his dearest Kurokocchi was well and healthy. And when he felt that nothing was out of the place (meaning Akashicchi must have fed Kurokocchi well and he was glad for that fact already), he looked forward again.

And not caring about his mission, Kise ran towards the adjacent wall, only to be thrown back by an invisible force field.

Shigecchi was glued into the wall with some sort of metal-like contraption, his wrists and ankles were stuck to the white wall with a curious grey-colored metals. His head lolled to his shoulder while a thing that looked like an oxygen-mask was placed over his mouth and nose.

Was it really an oxygen mask though? Kise could swear that the gas looked _green_ for a split second.

It took a whole lot of his self-control not to shout his friend's name, but he knew that he couldn't risk blowing his cover now. Kise took a deep breath and took slow and calm (as he knew Kurokocchi would do) walk towards his friend.

And this time, a thin darkness veiled him slightly, allowing Kise to bypass the barrier. As usual, Kurokocchi's ability must have saved him from ever harming his body again.

"Sh- Ogiwara-kun..." Kise choked. Now that he could look at the orange-haired boy more clearly, he seemed fatally exhausted although there wasn't a scratch anywhere in his body. But what shocked him was the little groan Shigecchi made as he struggled into consciousness.

"Sh-!"

"Ku... no, Kise......" He panted, his voice only a mere whisper. "You....... need to warn the others.... tell them to.... _leave_." His usually-laidback and cheerful voice now sound dreadfully tired. "Go back... to our first... base. Now that they have.... me.... they will.... spare no time.... to use.... Kuroko's.... power. So please.... _go_." And then he lost consciousness. But not in a way that Kise knew how people usually lost consciousness.

Normally they'll shut their eyes, cutting themselves from reality as they go and be embraced by the darkness of unconsciousness. No. Shigecchi's eyes just lost its previous light and went dull. Amber eyes now stared to nothingness as his head lolled lifelessly to his neck. His mouth, that was still covered by those oxygen mask-like thing, was now slightly parted as he inhaled more and more of those green gas.

"Shigecchi!" Kise's blood rose to his head as he frantically tried to pry off those mask from his comrade. But before he can touch the orange-haired man's face, he was startled by the sudden touch on his shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to see you here, Ryouta." Akashicchi's light baritone made him shiver with fear. He still couldn't forget when the former leader of their Organization killed off Kobori-san and Moriyama-san right before his eyes. But those eyes looked at him with an inexplicable kindness as he smiled a hollow smile.

"But it's time for you to return my Tetsuya back."

And with that, Kise's consciousness were forcibly driven out from Kurokocchi's body with an agonizing pain, as if he was forced into a metal grinder multiple times before he finally returned to his own body. He convulsed until he vomited and let himself be embraced by the vast darkness.

* * *

Akashi had caught Tetsuya's body with much ease before it even fell down. The redhead gently hugged the cyan-haired man with his left arm, and raised his right arm to touch Shigehiro's beautifully expressionless face.

"Just a little more until our perfect world, you two. Just a little more."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a familiar feeling.

After all, Kuroko had been subjected to Kise-kun's ability numerous time. Some of them were unwilling, others for training and experiments, but now, he knew the feeling of being yanked from his own body and into another one that feels absolutely different.

Kuroko's body was always somehow heavy, probably from his shadow's affinity to protect him. Kise-kun's body was light and powerful. He could touch many memories of Kise-kun's days, although Kuroko shook his head to cast it all away. They were Kise-kun's private life, it wasn't his place to intrude at all.

He tried to open his eyes, blinking the blurriness a few times to be met with the colors he had so desperately missed. The first thing he'd saw was a blur of pink colliding head-first into his chest, hugging him tightly. "Tetsu-kun!"

Momoi-san looked as if she was about to cry, and Kuroko moved Kise-kun's arm, encircling her in a hug. "It has been a long time, Momoi-san."

* * *

 

Mayuzumi Chihiro had felt no such thing as jealousy when he saw Kise hugged his lover. What he felt was pity. Pure, unadulterated pity. Satsuki-san had loved this man for such a long time that it seemed to be a default function of her body. She loved Kuroko Tetsuya, but she didn't love him any less, and Chihiro was happy for that.

It was somehow... unnerving to see the bubbly Kise move with such silent grace as he uttered the word 'I miss you as well' with perfect mannerism and monotone. And judging from the uncomfortable look Kasamatsu had sported, Chihiro was convinced that the weather-controller thought the same.

"Kuroko." Midorima called, earning Kuroko's attention. But when he was about to open his mouth to say something, Kuroko Tetsuya had beat him first. "You should know that this was such a dangerous gamble, Midorima-kun. What if I was still in my confinement? You could send Kise-kun straight into a trap."

Kasamatsu snorted, as if telling the word 'I know so' to himself. But Midorima only straightened his glasses. "It is a necessary gamble and you know that, Kuroko." There was a hanging silence between the two as everyone else looked at their exchange, then Kuroko sighed.

"All of you need to evacuate this place immediately." Kuroko Tetsuya began, his voice sounding firm and commanding all of a sudden. "I don't know what Akashi-kun is going to do with Ogiwara-kun, so I really have no defense against his orders. If he asked me to destroy this place in exchange of Ogiwara-kun's life, I...."

"We understand, Kuroko-kun." Takao was the one who spoke up. "Thank you for warning us in advance. Where do you think we should go?" Kuroko was about to answer when his eyes suddenly tripled its normal size and his body started to jerk in an unnatural way.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Everyone...." he panted as he clutched his head in sheer pain. "Please... _go_." And then suddenly, his body convulsed frantically and fell down to the floor. Kasamatsu immediately went over and hugged his lover, who eventually puked into his clothes and passed out.

"That was..." Chihiro whispered, utterly familiar with that reaction. It was _Akashi_. He'd somehow forcefully cancelled Kise's ability.

He looked towards Midorima for an answer, but the green-haired leader looked conflicted himself. Chihiro thought that it's better not to ask.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Midorima gathered everyone in the control room. He noted the absence of both Kasamatsu-san and Kise, but he shook his head and straightened his glasses. Those two will have to know it secondhand then.

"Midorin...." Momoi chimed, a sad frown on her face as she tightly held her lover's hand, as if dreading Midorima's next words.

He too, fear what he was going to say.

But Takao looked towards him, an understanding smile on his face as he nodded once from his chair next to Midorima. The leader inhaled sharply and faced everyone in the room.

"We will be evacuating this place in two weeks. Momoi, I need you to find Aomine, Kagami, Hyuuga-san, Aida-san, Kiyoshi-san, Izuki-san and Imayoshi-san. And Murasakibara as well. Find them and tell them that they need to return. I am sure that Ogiwara must have told Kise the best place to go, so we shall wait until then for our decision."

He took a deep breath, and nobody interrupted his silence.

"We have been staying in this base for five years. So I understand if it is hard for you to leave, but..." Takao then stood up from his chair and walked over to Midorima's right side. "But we have to go. For the sake of the upcoming war in front of us. Right, Shin-chan?"

For once, Midorima was thankful for that annoying smile on Takao's face. Really, he was.

"Yes, we do." 


	6. Chapter 6

Running. Running. Running.

"Junpei...." He could hear Riko starting to wheeze, clearly out of breath. But he tugged her wrist even more, not slowing down at the slightest. "Junpei- Teppei is-!"

"I know." Junpei cut her off immediately. Of course he'd known what happened to Kiyoshi, but if they stop now, there's no guarantee that they'll walk away with their lives. They might have lost Kiyoshi, and Junpei wasn't going to lose Riko as well. Definitely not.

He knew. But what could he do about it, really? They could run back and try to find Kiyoshi again. But who's to say that _those guys_ won't be chasing them?

"We need to be inconspicuous. I'll stand guard here while you change your clothes into anything that didn't suggest hours of travel."

"But what about-!"

"After that, we'll go to boys' shop and you stand guard. Deal?"

There was a nod, and they split up.

In all actuality, it had been a rather idiotic move to go to Meikou at these times. But Junpei had been feeling extremely cooped up back in the hideout and had wanted to go out. Riko, of course, had stubbornly insisted to go with him and Kiyoshi just sort of... go along with the flow. Meikou was usually one of the best places for people like them to go out and about, especially since their abilities weren't as jarring as others (read: Kagami and Aomine). But _somehow_ those guys from Akashi's Deviant Hunters' troop managed to find and recognize them.

They had been isolated within an abandoned alley and eventually, Kiyoshi had used his ability to hold those guys off and let both him and Riko escape.

It was all his fault. If they lost Kiyoshi, he would definitely say to Midorima that it was all his fault.

"I'm done changing, Junpei." Riko looked like a high school girl when she dressed like that. A plaid knee-length skirt, a white dress shirt, and a red cardigan. She looked like how she did during their first date a few years back.

"Great. Now let's go to the boys' place."

"I have better idea. Take off your glasses, Junpei." And he took his glasses off. Thankfully he didn't need it as much as he did before. God bless Midorima and his fancy-ass technology.

Riko took a can from her bag and sprayed some of it on his hair.

"Whoa!"

The brown-haired girl hugged his arm and urged him to walk, laughing at nothing whatsoever. "Laugh with me. Be happy. It's..." Her eyes turned green for a split second as she kept on smiling as if he had told her a joke. "... only a few meters until the train station. We need to go home..."

And even though Junpei dreaded the word 'home', he nodded, agreeing with his lover. He needed to face everyone and say that he had led Kiyoshi into his probable death.

* * *

 

The telephone box was ringing.

And Kagami was sure that he was going to combust from the sheer anxiety when Aomine just nonchalantly walked over the corpses they've made into the empty telephone box. Why would a telephone box ring in the middle of this abandoned town? That just didn't make sense.

The small town of Shoei had been one of the biggest place to house many Deviants. It was Kiyoshi-san's birthplace, even, but now it was just another abandoned settlement. Akashi must have heard of this place and went onto a full-blown massacre. Judging from the horrible leftover blood stench and the blackening blood splatters, it must have been a long time since then.

Did Kiyoshi-san knew that his birthplace is no more?

Anyways, Kagami sighed at the mess both he and Aomine had made while taking care of these Hunters. It was a great thing that they'd surrounded both of them in a corner, making it easier for Kagami to round up their corpse.

"Oi Kagami. Hurry up with that shit and come here. It's Satsuki."

Hoisting the last corpse onto the mound, Kagami closed his eyes and touched the ground, burning the corpses until they were nothing but ashes.

Before meeting everyone else, Kagami had thought that his power was the most practical thing ever. He could generate fire, which means he could light fireworks and cook everywhere. But then he met Momoi, whose ability was to control each and every piece of electricity. Now _that's_ a convenient ability, really.

Kagami entered the cramped phone box and struggled in with his lover, trying to catch Momoi's light voice.

 _"I'm glad that both of you are safe..."_ She sighed. _"But you guys need to return now. Midorin has ordered an evacuation. We're deserting the hideout."_

"Hah?" Aomine growled into the phone. "Why the fuck would he do that?"

 _"Dai-chan, language!"_ As expected of Momoi, she didn't cower even after Aomine's irritated growl. "Yeah, why, Momoi?" Kagami chimed, earning a call of 'Kagamin!' from the phone.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Aomine asked, his voice sounding more serious this time.

There was a silence between all three of them before Momoi broke the ice.

_"Shige-chan has been captured, and Akashi-kun is planning to use Tetsu-kun's power to wipe us out."_

Before Kagami could say anything, a lightning bolt strike the phone box until it was charred, disabling them from hearing anything further from Momoi.

"Let's go, Kagami." Aomine sounded angry, he was practically glowering.

"Yeah."

And they both ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Ogiwara woke up to a constant beeping noise, something he hadn't heard since he had a dengue fever a few years ago.

Or... was it?

_"Ogiwara! Calm-"_

_"NO! HE'S TAKEN HIM AWAY! I GOTTA FIND HIM! I NEED TO! I-"_

"Oh my god... they've taken him! I gotta save him! Kuro-!"

"You should have said something if you've woken up, Shigehiro." Ogiwara was about to fall from the bed if Akashi hadn't been sitting in the edge of it. Apparently he'd flailed a lot even before he was fully awake and that nearly threw him off the bed.

"Akashi..." there was a pounding headache, along with a gnawing feeling behind Ogiwara's head. _Something_ wasn't quite right about Akashi being here, but he couldn't quite place it.

 _Why would anything be wrong? All three of us has always been together, right?_ A voice behind his head chimed, and he _knew_ that it was his conscience speaking there.

Ogiwara took a deep breath and tried to sort everything in his head.

"Are you thirsty, Shigehiro? I have some water of you want them." And since Akashi mentioned that, yeah, he was pretty thirsty. He took the offered water bottle and sighed, taking around his surroundings.

He was in a pure white room, with white walls and white beds and white draperies. He was in a hospital, or something close to that.

"Akashi... what happened to me?" Because he clearly didn't remember getting himself in a hospital, or doing anything that might land him into one. So he turned to his best friend, asking for whatever random shit he'd done to get himself in a hospital. It must have been something extremely serious if _Akashi_ was the first person he woke up to.

"You mistimed your Jump and ended up on the roof of a house here in Rakuzan. You slipped and fell to the ground. Even though it wasn't that high, you collided head-first into my employees' yard so they brought you here and notify me about the entire thing." Whoa, how could he be so stupid? It wasn't the first time that he ever mistimed his jump but seriously? He could have-

"You could have died, Shigehiro." Akashi spoke sternly. And Ogiwara found himself staring to his lap.

"Sorry?" He asked sheepishly.

Akashi sighed. "I forgive you. But you really should be mindful of your own situation next time." The redhead spoke with an underlying exasperated tone. Much alike to ones Kuroko would use when-

Kuroko!!

"Akashi, where's Kuroko? I had a dream about him being taken away and I need to save him and-"

"Calm yourself, Shigehiro, Tetsuya is just across this room. We could go visit him now if you feel good enough to go."

"Of course I'm good enough to go! Come on!" Akashi smirked, something that Ogiwara didn't really understand why, but he stood up and dragged the IV pole with him. "Akashi," Ogiwara called. "Hmm?" The redhead answered.

"I feel like it's been a long time since I last see Kuroko...." Akashi looked at him narrowed eyes, but he shook his head and smiled. "It _has_ been quite some time. You've been Jumping everywhere for the last few months, I didn't really understand why you did it either. I heard you yelling about world record before I saw you bolt out of your apartment."

That... sounded too much like him. Did he forget to keep in contact with Kuroko after all that? God he was an idiot.

"Aw man, then I have to apologize for that! C'mon, Akashi, let's go!"

* * *

 

When Kuroko woke up, he was alone.

And he was actually relieved that he was alone. If Akashi-kun were there, he would probably explode at the man, asking him frantically if Kise-kun was okay and if he had done something to the blond. And maybe, he could relent and finally say that he would do everything the redhead ask just to know if Kise-kun were fine...

No, he couldn't do that.

Kuroko sat with his eyes glued to his white surroundings. And as usual, there weren't any shadow allowed here.

"Ka-!"

"Kuroko!" And then he was tackled to his own bed.

Ogiwara-kun.

He still sounded like how Kuroko remembered him. Happy, confident, extremely sure of himself, and he still ramble like an excited five year old even now. Kuroko's eyes started to water.

"O-Ogiwara-kun...."

It's been five years. Five long years since the night Ogiwara-kun forcefully kissed him on his forehead before tucking him to bed. Five long years since the night Ogiwara-kun tried to Jump into Kuroko's shadow, almost killing himself in the process. Five long years since Kuroko saw his best friend's despaired face trying to reach him, cursing Akashi-kun's name as he did so....

"Kuroko, I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! I was an idiot and I don't deserve you! How could I leave you like that?!"

Eh? "O-Ogiwara-kun...?"

"Breaking world records in Jumping? I didn't need that! All I need is you and I'm so fucking _sorry_ and-!"

"Shigehiro, you are confusing Tetsuya." And with the sound of that voice, Kuroko snapped his head into the door, where Akashi-kun leaned casually on the door. His expression was that of ease and pure amusement. Kuroko felt dread.

Pure and utter dread.

"Ogiwara-kun, don't you... remember?" That Akashi-kun had massacred the entire Kaijou city just to find them? That Akashi-kun had enslaved each and every Deviants in Meikou before ultimately killing them? That Akashi-kun had betrayed them with a smile on his face, all while dangling Mochida-kun's severed head in front of them?

"I... sort of remembered tucking you to bed before Jumping somewhere. And when I return, you weren't there, I thought you've been taken and- ugh!"

Ogiwara-kun wobbled before placing his head on top of Kuroko's shoulder, hissing in pain. "Ogiwara-kun!" Panic rose into Kuroko's head as he tried to manipulate the shadow Ogiwara-kun casted to his body. "You... you _were_ taken, weren't you? By... _Aomine_." Ogiwara-kun hissed maliciously as he spat out Aomine-kun's name.

"Ogiwara-kun, what are you talking about? Aomine-kun is-"

"You are still tired, Shigehiro. I think that's enough for today. We can visit Tetsuya again tomorrow." Akashi-kun snapped his fingers and a few nurses and doctors came immediately with wheelchair and syringes with green liquid.

They all left in a hurry, leaving him and Akashi-kun alone.

"What..." Kuroko breathed almost angrily. "... have you _done_ to him?"

Akashi-kun chuckled lowly as he made his way to Kuroko's bed. The tealhead tensed, but did nothing. Then the redhead touched Kuroko's cheek with his cold fingers gently, as if afraid of breaking him.

"I did nothing, Tetsuya. Soon you will _remember_ just how Daiki destroyed your- _our_ world."

And then Akashi-kun left him all by his lonesome in the horridly empty white room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is that green gas/liquid? Tell me what you guess please?


	8. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse on what happens on Akashi's side instead of the Organization's.

The look on Shigehiro's face was one Akashi absolutely adored. He was happy, content, and always so eager to bring up bad jokes that Akashi would chuckle at. It felt like the old times he often longed for. It felt like the days it was just _him_ , Shigehiro, and Tetsuya dilly-dallying away in the lounge of his manor. _Akashi_ would be sitting on the armchair near to the fireplace with a shogi board in front of him, Tetsuya would be reading a book in a loveseat across him, and Shigehiro would be sprawled on the carpet with various mangas he hadn't read yet while whipping up jokes Tetsuya would smile at underneath his book and _Akashi_ would chuckle.

A perfect afternoon.

It was a shame that Tetsuya couldn't join them yet, but it was all a matter of time. And they were sitting in Shigehiro's hospital room instead of the lounge, but the faint ambience of fireplace and Shigehiro's current favorite jazz music were present in the pure white room, so Akashi still smiled.

Akashi put down a book he was reading, faintly listening to Shigehiro's excited chatters about the jumping trips he remembered, and put a hand on his chin as he smiled at the orange-haired man. "-was amazing! Russia may be a land of eternal snow in some places but Vladivostok was awesome! You should see it sometimes, all three of us! You, me, and Kuroko! Maaaan, I-"

"I love you, Shigehiro." Akashi let it slip out of his lips voluntarily. Shigehiro was endearing, Tetsuya was alluring, the two of them made the world perfect both for Akashi and _him_.

The Jumper looked taken aback, somewhat confused by the statement. But then he looked upwards to the ceiling, as he was prone to do when he was thinking. There was a blank look on his eyes before he looked at Akashi with an unusual small smile of his.

"Yeah, I know," he leaned forward and gave Akashi a peck on his cheek. "Thanks, Akashi, I love you too." This was an everyday exchange back then. Although kisses and gestures of affection occurred more often between Tetsuya and Shigehiro, there were moments of small kisses and affectionate words exchanged between _Akashi_ and Shigehiro as well. It was moments like those that made Tetsuya gave a calm, content smile on his normally expressionless face.

Akashi gave a small smile and chuckled at his best friend's antics. A few years apart and Shigehiro still haven't changed. "What makes you so happy today? It's a bit odd that you are this energetic despite still not allowed to leave hospital." Shigehiro grinned. "Weeeell, because I'm going to visit Kuroko today!" Akashi smiled.

Typical. If something could boost Shigehiro's mood to this extent, it must be something to do with Tetsuya.

Akashi really found the situation amusing. In Shigehiro's eyes, the fact that Tetsuya was absolutely confined to his room even meant that he was even sicker than Shigehiro. It never crossed his mind that Tetsuya was the only person to not believe at the fake reality that Akashi had constructed for everyone under him who dealt with Shigehiro and Tetsuya. In his perfect world, Aomine was the villain, and Akashi was the poor hero whose best friend's memory had been altered. Shigehiro was kind, Shigehiro was a boy, Shigehiro was a _fool_ , and yet Akashi loved him all the same.

Little by little, Shigehiro claimed that he _remembered_. He remembered being good friends with Kotarou, he remembered having a beef bowl eating showdown with Eikichi, and he even remembered being dragged by Reo to a nearby nail salon. Of course, all of them played along whenever Shigehiro initiated a joke that had something to do with the things he remembered, and Akashi thought that they were somewhat glad to gain a friend in a man whose presence Akashi always coveted.

 _Just a little more_ , Akashi thought as Shigehiro unexpectedly pulled him into a hug. _Just a little more until Tetsuya remember these things too._

Because really, Tetsuya was never built to resist Shigehiro as long as he had Akashi.

* * *

 

Before he was allowed to visit Kuroko, Shigehiro must do his _treatments_ first. It was annoying, and Akashi knew that the jumper didn't like it, but he did it anyways. He always did, for Kuroko.

Usually, it would be a nameless nurse who pushed Shigehiro's wheelchair into the doctor's room, but this time, it was Akashi who was there. Shigehiro babbled about how he was fine and how he didn't need wheelchairs and he was perfectly healthy and didn't need treatments and Akashi listened, occasionally commenting with a low, solid words of _don't be silly, of course you need it_. It was a normality amongst all other things.

Reo sat on the bed when they arrived in the room, preparing the oxygen mask and the machines they would need for the treatment. Shigehiro greeted him first before launching into a full-blown explanations of how his day was and how he was going to see Kuroko. Reo shared a look with Akashi before smiling and replying to each and every word Shigehiro uttered with a calm grace.

"Okay, Shige-chan, you know the deal, right? Just lay here on the bed and breathe in the oxygen, it should make you very sleepy so don't fight it and just sleep, okay?"

"Okaaay,"

Shigehiro rose from the wheelchair ("See? I told you I don't need them!") and plopped on the bed. Akashi smiled at him as he pulled a chair to his best friend's bedside and assured him that he would still be here when he woke up and they could go to visit Tetsuya together.

"I'm turning on the machine now, just relax yourself and breathe, Shige-chan." And the jumper did as he was told, taking a few deep breaths as the white, nearly transparent gas started to fill the mask. Akashi held his best friend's hand, trying his best not to show a smirk that threatened to rose on his lips.

After a few minutes, Shigehiro's eyes started to dull when he looked at Akashi. "Aka... shi... I'm so... sleepy...."

"Yes, of course you do, it's supposed to do that, remember? Don't fight it and go to sleep." Akashi gave his friend a reassuring caress on his forehead and those brilliant amber eyes fluttered off to sleep.

The only sound heard from within the room would be the steady beeping sound of the heart-monitor and the low buzzing of the sleep wave monitor. Akashi smiled and looked at Reo with a knowing look on his face.

Reo nodded.

"Okay, Sei-chan, here we go now." The doctor turned the valve for the sleeping gas to the left while he turned the other valve to the right. An ominous looking green gas started to creep slowly to Shigehiro's parted lips as he slept.

The reaction was fast and instantaneous. Shigehiro started to groan as his entire body twitched uncomfortably at the gas started to enter his system. Both Reo and Akashi cautiously watched the sleep-wave monitor in case the orange-haired jumper started to wake.

Akashi took a deep breath and touched his best friend's pained face with his cold fingers. _"Don't reject it, Shigehiro."_ He whispered, and Shigehiro's body started to fall into a calm, sleeping, state. Reo sighed. "It's definitely easier when you're here, Sei-chan. Last week he woke up and trashed everything before we manage to sedate him."

"It's not easy, obviously. Shigehiro is strong when he wants to be." Akashi answered with a hint of pride apparent in his voice. Reo only sighed again before he looked at the sleeping jumper once more.

After half an hour, Reo took a deep breath and removed the mask from Shigehiro's face. He woke up instantly, although his eyes were still empty and dulled. His lips parted slightly as he stared at his own hands for the longest of time, not saying anything to anyone whatsoever.

"Hello, Shige-chan," Reo began as he sat down on the edge of the bed, earning a blank stare from Shigehiro, who then averted his gaze back to his hands immediately. "Do you know who I am? Do you mind introducing me?" To whom? Akashi wanted to ask, but he held his tongue to see his best friend's reaction.

Shigehiro didn't move or say anything for a few minutes, only staring at his hands until he eventually drooled on the blanket. "Shige-chan?" Reo prompted once more.

"You are..." he said to his own hands. "Reo-nee? We... we hang out all the time? You once... dragged me to... where?" He looked extremely confused, but Reo didn't say anything. "We... we met at Meikou? When you were going to... kill Mocchi..? I was standing... shouting... but then I was dragged to-"

"No, that's wrong." Reo cut him off immediately, whispering to his ear. Shigehiro then looked up from his own hands and then to Reo's face. The tall doctor cupped his chin with a surprising gentleness and stare right the dulled amber-colored irises. "It's... wrong?" Shigehiro asked. "We met at Meikou when you were going to have a cherry-flavored ice cream." Reo said calmly, as if he was recollecting from his own memories. "You were standing,  shouting in surprise because you didn't expect to see me. Then I dragged you to the nail salon with me, _didn't I?_ " Reo pressed the question, earning a questioning look from Shigehiro. But with Reo didn't break eye contact with him whatsoever, his look was of pure confidence.

"Oh... yeah..." Shigehiro eventually agreed. "I was waiting... for Kuroko... that was when I met you...?" Reo nodded. "That's right. And then Kuroko-kun got mad at you because you didn't show up for the basketball game you promised. He didn't speak to you for three days until you apologized by giving him his favorite flowers which you picked from Switzerland yourself, remember?"

Silence, but then Shigehiro nodded. "Y... Yeah... He did..."

"Good, let's move on then. Do you remember Kotarou?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Well, let's talk about him. What can you tell me?"

And Reo repeated the whole process for a few times concerning different memories. He made Shigehiro recall everything he knew and spew them out before denying him and gave him the _truth_. Shigehiro seemed to agree every time, his eyes never leaving Reo's own for a second as the doctor peered at him closely. By the end of the session, Shigehiro had drooled on his own hospital gown until it was mostly wet. And Reo finally took his hand away from Shigehiro's chin and instructed him to sit on his bed while Reo wrote down the reports.

Although Akashi had seen it a few times, it was still odd for him to see Shigehiro so strangely subdued. His eyes were staring ahead as he muttered each and every thing he had been told previously. Akashi smiled to himself as he took a spare hospital gown by the dresser across the room and stood in front of the still-subdued Shigehiro.

"Hello, Shigehiro."

"Hel...lo?" He said, sounding unsure as his eyes moved up from his own hands and to Akashi's own gold and crimson. "Akashi," he sounded the surest than he had been for the entire session. "Long time... no see?" He asked, sounding unsure again. The redhead shook his head. "No, we met yesterday, and the day before as well." He answered calmly.

"With... with Kuroko too?"

"Yes, with Tetsuya too. Now, could you hold up your hands? I want to change your clothes."

Shigehiro did as he was told and hold his hand in the air. Akashi instructed him to move a bit so he could pull up his clothes and replaced it with a new one. When Reo returned, the doctor lay Shigehiro on the bed and put the oxygen mask back on. But when he was about to turn on the sleeping gas once more, Akashi only chuckled and put his hands on top of Shigehiro's still dulled eyes and whispered. _"Go to sleep, Shigehiro."_ And when the redhead pulled his hands away, Shigehiro was unconscious.

"See? It's definitely easier when you're here, Sei-chan."

Akashi chuckled. "Obviously."

* * *

 

And of course, it was extremely amusing to see the interaction between Tetsuya and Shigehiro right after the treatment.

Akashi was there, leaning on the exit as if daring Tetsuya to escape. But the cyan-haired shadow user didn't even spare a glare at him like he usually did during these sessions. His azure eyes were fixed on Shigehiro's amber in a widened-eyed surprise.

"No... that's not what happened..." He said, his voice expression each and every bit of his disbelief. "No, Kuroko! It's really what happened! Don't you remember? Maaan, you were so mad at me you didn't even talk to me for like, three days! Luckily then I thought of jumping to Swiss and picked some edelweiss for you so I could apologize!"

Tetsuya's eyes went to Akashi's own crimson as the redhead smirked at him. _Go on,_ he cocked his head. _Tell him what really happened_. Akashi and Tetsuya didn't have the telepathic ability, but they caught each other's body language pretty easily. The shadow user took a deep breath and fixed his gaze on Shigehiro once more.

"No, Ogiwara-kun," Tetsuya began, sounding exasperated, desperate even. "We were at Meikou for something else, reconnaissance. You were supposed to wait for me until I'm finished with my errands but then you met Mibuchi-san who had Mochida-kun as hostage. You immediately shouted, trying to save Mochida-kun all by yourself. But then Aomine-kun and I- we- we dragged you to safety." Shigehiro's expression turned from its usual cheery smile to a sad frown. "Oh God..." The jumper then pulled his smaller best friend into a tight hug. "Please believe me..." Tetsuya whispered, and Akashi was sure that he was trembling in Shigehiro's embrace. "Please believe me, Ogiwara-kun..." he pleaded.

"Wow, Kuroko..." The orange-haired man's voice was shaking, and for a second Akashi was worried that Shigehiro had remembered the truth, but then his next words made Akashi smirk in sheer glee. "They- Aomine _really_ messed you up badly, huh? Don't worry. Akashi and I will make it all better again. It's going to be like he never existed. How _dare_ he make you forget your real friends and family?! I'm _so_ going to kill him when I see him."

"No, Ogiwara-kun, I'm telling the-!"

"It's okay, Kuroko!" Shigehiro beamed cheerfully. "It's not your fault that Aomine made you forget. We'll fix it up and everything will be like how it was again! You, me, Akashi, Reo-nee, Kotarou, Ei-san! All of us!" And as always, Tetsuya relented to Shigehiro's bright, sun-like statements. The azure-eyed man then resigned himself to Shigehiro's warm hug and didn't say another thing until Shigehiro left the room.

"It's okay, Tetsuya, you'll remember all of this soon." Akashi chuckled as he left the room and pushed Shigehiro's wheelchair back to his room.

As Akashi tucked him back to bed, he could hear his best friend fuming with anger as he cursed Aomine's name again and again ("how dare he? How dare he? How dare he?! I'm going to _kill_ him!"). The cheerful sun looked at him with a look of extreme anger and grabbed his wrist angrily.

"He even made Kuroko afraid and hostile against you, Sei-chan!" Shigehiro burst with the childhood nickname he'd long since abandoned, making Akashi smile at his friend.

"That he did. And I am sad about it, but as soon as you're better, Daiki will get what he deserved."

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Shigehiro _hissed_.

Akashi smiled a victorious smile.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh man, Touou is such a mess I can't even bear to look at it."

Despite the flighty tone used by his partner, Izuki could hear the hidden regret within them. Imayoshi Shouichi may have been a mobster, but he was _Touou's_ mobster. Protecting the city was, is, and probably will always be among the first of his priorities, and yet he had failed.

It wasn't like Touou was a desolate city with no one inside. In fact, it was the opposite of that. Touou was probably one of the most orderly of the Five New Settlements, and yet those who resided in the previous Touou would probably share Imayoshi's sentiments about how much of a mess Touou had become.

The previous city of Touou was the epitome of Street Kingdom. Gangs, mobsters, and police all struggled to keep their versions of order. Touou was full of neon lights, firecrackers, gunshots, and car chases-- the very definition of thrilling livelihood. And even within the chaos, the absolute code was to never harm any civilian whatsoever. Unlike Kaijou who had the notorious Blue Elites protecting them from the shadows, everyone was at war in Touou. And yet it was a captivating city in all its lights.

Izuki Shun had been a cop at the time, freshly graduated from the Seirin Academy of Law Enforcer, specializing in Deviants' Misdemeanor. He, Koganei, and Kiyoshi had been excited to be placed within the city with most action while flaunting about it to Hyuuga who had been assigned to Seirin, the safest city in the entire nation.

It was then that Kiyoshi met his on-again-off-again friend with benefits Hanamiya Makoto and Izuki met the man who would be assigned as his partner when he undertook the Call of Deviants issued by the Akashi conglomerate.

"Oi Shun, ya sure ya saw the kid in this park?" Imayoshi called, snapping Izuki out of his own reverie. The former point guard of Seirin Academy looked around the premises. "I saw it _through_ Takahiro. Ogiwara was here a few weeks ago, buying ice cream in this park. There was a vendor there where you stood. I guess it had been a weekend." Izuki shrugged, his grey eyes scanning the sky for Takahiro to come and pass with his familiar screech. Imayoshi exhaled.

"I still think yer naming sense sucks."

"C'mon, give me some credit! _Taka_ hiro, _Eagle_ Eye-- it's genius!"

Imayoshi let out a chuckle at his puns as he was prone to do. The former mobster looked around the park once more, trying to sight an orange-haired kid using obnoxious outfits. Really, for a guy who was supposed to keep a low-profile as the Organization's sole recon-Jumper, Ogiwara Shigehiro dressed like he was a walking target. The permanent orange highlight on top of the kid's natural brown was a bit overkill too. Imayoshi, as a good Senpai back in Meikou, had tried to spill a black paint on top of the kid's head once so he would stop being so goddamn obnoxious, but Ogiwara had always been a great Jumper even when he was still a kid.

But still, not reporting for a few months wasn't really Ogiwara's style. The kid hated making other people worry about him (even when he didn't think of how his obnoxious antics make people worry all the time regardless of what he says), so it was a bit odd to think that this was a mere prank.

Both of them walked around the park, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as they try to find anything that may lead them to their one and only recon Jumper. Wednesdays were the scheduled day for citizens of Touou to relax in the park, so the amount of people clamoring about helped them blend to the crowd. Imayoshi's contacts and Izuki's baseball cap must have done them good because none of the wandering citizens noticed their former mob boss and a cop that was always relentlessly trying to capture him.

After a few hours of scouring the park, Imayoshi grabbed him by the wrist and asked him to stop. "C'mon, we're not gonna find him here after all. It's been a few weeks, he must have jumped elsewhere or sumthin'." Izuki was about to follow his advice before he was assaulted by the sound of Takahiro's screech.

Izuki closed his eyes, allowing Takahiro's vision to replace his own. Takahiro was scouring the park from above, and a few meters from where Izuki himself was standing, a boy with orange hair in a wheelchair pushed by a redhead was laughing.

The former cop opened his eyes abruptly, heels turning to the direction of his junior back in grade school. "Shun! Oi come back 'ere!" Izuki was running now, trying to see if Takahiro had been right. Imayoshi was panicking behind him in a way that didn't suit the mobster at all, but Izuki didn't care.

"Ogi-!"

It was then that he caught the heterochromatic stare of his former leader.

Izuki went deathly silent, terror and fear seeping from his every being, crawling under his skin like some sort of parasite. He could remember the smile on Koganei's face before he and Mitobe pushed him inside Imayoshi's car and asked him to run away, along with Koganei's insistent reassurance of how they will catch up soon. He could still hear Koganei's scream as Akashi _somehow_ made Mitobe rip Koganei's neck with his claw-like bones. And he could still remember the blank look Mitobe shot him before he clawed himself while Imayoshi's car speed away from Touou...

Imayoshi caught his wrist before Izuki could say anything else.

"Akashi noticed ya. A few of his men are headin' here. C'mon, we gotta leave."

Izuki let himself be dragged away from the scene, silently thanking Imayoshi's ability to read minds. Before he leave, though, he turned his head back to where his former leader was. Akashi was staring at him with an odd smile, as if he had _let_ them live for some purpose Izuki could never hope to know, before leaning down to laugh at the joke Ogiwara had been telling him with much excitement.

"He's a terrifyin' man, Akashi is."

And Izuki could only nod as Imayoshi dragged him to the nearest train station. He just wanted to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imayoshi's ability is to read minds, but he could only do so when he knows which minds he wanted to read. He can read multiple minds, but it's extremely taxing for him to do so. 
> 
> Izuki's ability is Eagle Eye, meaning he could see through the eyes of his eagle, Takahiro. I will elaborate on that further when we reach another chapter concerning him xD
> 
> Mitobe's ability was the ability to extend his bones, kind of like Wolverine. Koganei's ability is to turn into a cat, which is kind of useless T^T
> 
> Leaving comments of your thoughts will be nice ^^
> 
> P.S: What the fuck is Akashi doing in Touou? Even I don't know that~


	10. Chapter 10

_Aomine Daiki, contrary to the popular belief, was not an oblivious guy._

_He noticed the small things around him, starting from Satsuki's five millimeters haircut to the ever growing sexual tension between him and Kagami all those years ago when they play street basketball in Los Angeles. So of course he noticed the way Tetsu seemed to gravitate to him the first time they met each other, even when Kagami seemed to think it was normal for Tetsu to treat them the way he did eight years ago when they met._

_To explain that in further detail, he would need to remember how he got to know Tetsu in the first place. It all started when he and Kagami moved back to Japan because they heard that a Japanese Deviant was gathering Deviants all over the world to come and teach the young about themselves. He and Kagami had been overjoyed at the news, happy that there was finally a place for them to belong and not hide every crackle of fire and lightning that surfaced whenever they felt extreme emotions. America was not welcoming towards those who did not conform, after all._

_The one who greeted them in the airport after email correspondence with a guy named Midorima had been a man who had extreme lack of presence even when he was holding a sign board bigger than himself that had his and Kagami's name on it._

_The first time Tetsu shook their hand, there was a few seconds of total silence. Azure eyes stared at them like he had found something extremely precious in both him and Kagami. Despite the mere minutes they spent knowing each other, Daiki felt like Tetsu had always been a part of their life. He and Kagami would banter, Tetsu will listen, smile, and comment on something or another. It was a natural thing._

_Kagami didn't notice, oblivious as he was. But Daiki did._

_The second Tetsu brought them to Teikou Hideout, he noticed that Ogiwara Shigehiro realized the oddness as well._

_He remembered that Kagami had asked to be excused early, horridly jet-lagged and not eager to meet new people whatsoever. So he was left alone with Tetsu, exploring the base and greeting everyone else who gathered under Akashi Seijuurou's call for Deviants. And that had led him into his first meeting with Ogiwara Shigehiro._

_Tetsu was showing him an empty hall they would use for physical education, where Deviants with physical powers such as he and Kagami will train to utilize their ability to the best they can, when Ogiwara Shigehiro appeared out of thin air to hug Tetsu from behind. Daiki could remember the exact 'Kuuuroko!' Ogiwara Shigehiro had used when he nuzzled on Tetsu's blue hair with his cheek and he could also remember the exact way Tetsu smiled in exasperated fondness._

_"Aomine-kun," Tetsu had called, as if snapping Daiki from his daydream. "This is Ogiwara Shigehiro, Akashi-kun's right hand man and my childhood friend. He is a Jumper." Neither he nor Kagami had ever seen other Deviants aside themselves back in America (other than Taiga's surrogate family Alex Garcia and Himuro Tatsuya, of course) so he really have no idea what a Jumper was. But Ogiwara Shigehiro's next words startled him._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you," the Jumper said as he and Tetsu both jumped and disappear only to reappear again behind Daiki. He lets go of Tetsu and offered him a hand, amber eyes showing unhidden skepticism to the tanned man. "I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro." Simple, clear-cut, this man was not an anomaly like Tetsu, who fit into the puzzle immediately. "Nice to meet ya, Ogiwara. I'm Aomine Daiki."_

_Ogiwara smiled, although his hold on Tetsu seemed to tighten as Daiki grasped his offered hand. "Call me Shige, everyone does, so what's your ability?" He jumped from one topic to another, and Daiki could somehow sense the impatience within his voice. Tetsu stared at him, still sporting the indescribable look of longing he had when they first met. Ogiwara seemed to notice it too, because his smile went unnaturally wider the moment his eyes met Daiki's own, as if wary of something._

_"Oh, it's boring stuff," Daiki stepped back, putting even more space between them. "I can conjure lightning the way Kagami can conjure fire, like-" Daiki stomped his foot to the ground and a crackle of lightning appeared on the space he stood earlier. "-that. It's not as cool as you think it is."_

_But Ogiwara’s amber eyes sparkled like Daiki just showed him the greatest thing in the world while Tetsu just smiled an odd smile of contentment._

_Then Ogiwara Shigehiro rambled to his childhood friend, who kept on staring at Aomine like the stranger meant the world to him. And after a few minutes of no reply, Ogiwara took a deep breath and stared at Aomine, as if intent to see what Tetsu had seen._

_“Kuroko, Akashi’s waiting for us.”_

_Only then Tetsu seemed to snap up from his own reverie and followed Ogiwara as he left. When Tetsu was no longer in sight, Ogiwara threw a blank stare that nobody ever knew the happy-go-lucky Jumper had._

* * *

 

_Mibuchi Reo remembered asking his leader about the key that may end the war between the humans and deviants, and his redheaded leader had answered him with another question._

_“Who do you think it is, Reo?”_

_Reo had answered that the capture of Kuroko Tetsuya should end the war, and Akashi Seijuurou had done miracles to get Kuroko Tetsuya under his arms. But the war continued on._

_At a particular night before operation Orange Paint was issued, Sei-chan had called him to tell him that he answered wrong._

_Because the correct answer was not Kuroko Tetsuya…_

_It never was._

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we’re deserting the hideout…” Takao spoke to Midorima, and Midorima alone. But others in the room murmured their confusion in tune with Takao’s statement. Everyone was packing, be it supplies or furniture. Furihata had plenty of practice, sure, but he still couldn’t teleport everything within a specific range.

Midorima elected silence, as he often do whenever he felt like he had no answers to Takao’s ponderings. Others kept their silence, so Takao’s statement hung in the air like it was a stalactite ready to fall from the ceiling.

Nobody wanted to admit that it was already falling, but everyone prepared for the outcome anyways.

That was until Kawahara literally slammed himself to the metal door and entered the room in absolute state of panic.

“Leader-“ he panted, eyes staring straight at Midorima like his next words will mean the world for everyone. Midorima acknowledged him with a nod. “What is it, Kawahara?” The bald man was trembling so hard his voice was shaking with him. “I-I don’t know how! But- but- the Hunters- they’re here!”

Takao dropped the vase he had been holding until it shattered into a thousand glass pieces. His eyes wide and clearly _not_ expecting an ambush.

Midorima’s heart rammed into his chest within mere seconds, fear and dread filling his every being as tried to gulp down all his fears and stared to Momoi, who was standing a few meters away from Takao.

Horrible screams erupted from the corridors unseen to them, but the upper echelon of their organization was still stuck in silence.

An ambush.

An ambush Midorima _did not_ oversee is happening in all its reality.

Momoi ran towards the nearest computer, her eyes closing in intense concentration as the computer’s core whirring to follow the Deviant’s command. But before Momoi had anything to add, a bloodied Kasamatsu stormed in to the room, Kise hot in his heels. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, MIDORIMA? ISSUE AN EMERGENCY. NOW!”

The blood on Kasamatsu’s clothes were still fresh, the former mob boss and his best bodyguard must have taken things to his own hands when the invaders had come. Their twin guns were out, just like how Midorima remembered the Blue Elites were whenever they were protecting Kaijou.

Taking a deep breath to regain his composure, Midorima turned to Momoi. “Issue a first class emergency, everyone is to go inside the teleportation portal on the basement.”

“But Midorin, it’s not-!”

“I don’t care if it isn’t ready, Momoi. We will die if it doesn’t work. Connect every available surveillance camera to your laptop and go with Mayuzumi there. Mayuzumi, protect her with your life.” The couple nodded at Midorima’s orders. Momoi willed every camera to connect themselves with her pink laptop, but then screamed when the first footage is out.

Mayuzumi wasted no time to catch his lover before she fell to the carpet.

“What is-“

“Shin-chan…” Takao was the one who spoke, his gray eyes wide and he was trembling hard. “Shige’s here… he’s the one teleporting the Hunters in batches.”

This was it.

This was what Midorima was most afraid of.

The stalled war between the humans and deviants resumed because the best Jumper in the world had betrayed them.

This was war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the main reason why I wrote this fic in the first place because it has....   
> Dumdumdumdum
> 
>  
> 
> Ogiwara vs Aomine-Kagami in a fucking ESP showdown!
> 
> There are also a couple of other battles, and we get to see Kuroko's power finally in a KasaKise vs Kuroko ESP showdown! Maaan am I excited.
> 
> And I hope the ambush seemed extremely out of the blue to you guys as I intended it to be xD


	11. Chapter 11

_“So how about it, Hanamiya?”_

_The grin on his face was so stupid that really, Hanamiya lost count of how many times he wanted to tear it off Kiyoshi’s face. But here he was, writhing under his touch as Kiyoshi’s fingers traced all around his body in reverent touches, like Hanamiya was more than just a drug lord. Like Hanamiya was a god chiseled into perfection. Kiyoshi wasn’t good with words, but his touches made Hanamiya felt…_

_“No, Kiyoshi. If you want to fulfill that call, then go. But I’m sure as hell not going.”_

_There was a confused frown marring Kiyoshi’s face and Hanamiya felt as if the world had trembled beneath him. Nothing suited Kiyoshi than a foolish grin, but to know that it was_ him _who made Kiyoshi changed his expression brought both pleasure and self-disgust. He was the one who could take Kiyoshi’s smile. He was special. “But why?”_

_“I don’t trust him. I don’t trust that redheaded son of a bitch. His family is a conglomerate, built upon wealth of thousands other under him. Why does he issue a call to educate the young for free? It has no profits and it doesn’t make sense.” This was his drug lord side talking, but anything that comes for free screamed like a trap and Hanamiya, master of cocaine trade of Touou city, has instincts about things like this._

_He didn’t want to let Kiyoshi go. It was hard to find someone who could make him fly and grounded at the same time. A man who made him feel good and bad at the same time. Kiyoshi was a gray, not a white or a black. He was a law enforcer for god’s sake, but here he was in the dingy basement of Hanamiya’s hideout tying him into the bedpost and eyed him like a hungry wolf. And apparently, Kiyoshi thought the same of him. “You know how I feel about being away from you…”_

_Teikou, the place where Akashi issued the call, was a thousand miles away from Touou. It was a city up in the hills far from any kind of civilization. It was a place unsuited for anyone who was born in Touou._

_Then Kiyoshi grabbed his chin and kissed him. Harsh, demanding, convincing but Hanamiya wasn’t having any of it._

_The night passed and Kiyoshi left, and that was the last time he ever saw the man he loved with all his heart._

* * *

 

It took all of Momoi’s self-control to not run towards her best friend when he saw him in the end of the hall.

Shige-chan is here, looking lost and terrified, but here. He didn’t show up in the surveillance camera, but Momoi assumed that it was because he’d been jumping to fast for the camera to catch him. Shige-chan then looked at both her and Chihiro-san with tired eyes and walked closer to them.

“Ah, hello,” his voice was hoarse, and Momoi felt like crying. He’d never seen Shige-chan so tired before. It crossed her mind to run to him and hug him and tell him that everything is going to be okay. But Chihiro-san was trembling hard in front of her, trying to defend her with all his might and here she realized that Shige-chan was not exactly Shige-chan at the moment.

_He was the enemy_. Her head chanted like it was a mantra, and yet her tears fall and it was hard to face the sheer truth that _it was Shige-chan who left the trail of corpses around the floor._

“I’m looking for _Aomine_ ,” the word ‘Aomine’ had been spat like it was a curse, and Satsuki found it odd. Shige-chan always had a rivalry with Dai-chan, of course, but he never hated him. They never hated each other. “Do you know where I can find him?” In a second it took both her and Chihiro-san to blink, Shige-chan was behind her, twirling her pink hair on his finger.

A few lamp burst as Momoi let out a gasp. _He’s so fast_. It used to take him three seconds to move, but now, it didn’t even take him a second.

“Please,” he whispered tiredly. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, I just want to find Aomine…” Shadows underneath them moved in an effort to capture him, but Shige-chan jumped in front of Chihiro-san instead. Eyes bloodshot and tired, he glared. “You dare to use the shadows to fight against me?” His voice was cold. Satsuki could feel Chihiro-san froze as Shige-chan had his hand on top of his heart. “Tell me where Aomine is before I jump your heart out of your body. 1…”

“NO!” Momoi screamed, and three other lamps above them cracked. The room was dimmer now, but they could see just fine. “No, Shige-chan please, don’t—“

“Shige-chan…? Why are you calling me that? I—“

There was a ball of fire heading towards them and Shige-chan jumped out of the way while the darkness shield both she and Chihiro-san. “SATSUKI! RUN!” Dai-chan’s voice roared and she could hear a crackle of lightning inside the room. Chihiro-san looked at her with a pained expression. “Let’s go, Satsuki-san.” He hugged her, and they both disappeared within the darkness.

* * *

 

Shige watched as the shadows brought the pink lady and her protector away from his line of sight. But it didn’t matter. There he is. The man he was looking for. The one who dared to take Kuroko’s memory and altered it into making Akashi some villain within a crazy world…

“I’ve been looking for you, Aomine…” his voice was level, calm, cold. _He took Tetsuya away from us. He took Tetsuya away from us. He took Tetsuya away from us._ Akashi’s voice echoed within his skull. But then he saw the redhead that came with the person he hated the most and he remembered a boisterous laughter.

_“Dammit, red bunny! Don’t burn the ball when someone manage to steal it from you!”_

_“This is a Deviant basketball! We can do whatever we want with our abilities!”_

His head pounded.

Aomine and his partner had stopped in front of him, a look of confusion and incredulity were on their faces as Shige rubbed his temple in pain.

“What the hell are you doing, Shige?!” Aomine screamed, and his head felt like it was going to burst. Akashi’s voice was screaming inside his skull. _HE TOOK TETSUYA AWAY FROM US_. And then there was a small voice behind his head.

_Why would he call us Shige? Only our closest friends do that…_

Shige screamed.

* * *

 

As Shige screamed, it didn’t take Kagami a second to realize that he was already in front of Aomine. He was _fast_. Faster than Kagami remembered him to be. But Kagami yanked Aomine out of the way and let his body burn.

Shige jumped back when he realized that his left hand had been burned and he was screaming in pain. But he didn’t stop. He jumped again, this time to Kagami, but then Aomine stomped his foot to the ground and a barrier made of lightning was in the middle of the orange-haired jumper and Kagami himself. Ogiwara looked impatient as he touched the lightning barrier with his bare hand and made it disappear, only to reappear behind Aomine himself.

Kagami’s eyes were wide as he looked towards Aomine. The unsound question of ‘he could do that?!?!’ seemed apparent to both of them. Kagami let his entire body burn as he tried to capture Shige first, but then the jumper touched his chest and he was immediately teleported on top of Aomine.

“Sorry! You okay?” Aomine was about to nod when Shige was already in front of them, his hand on Aomine’s ear and not one second later, his lover screamed in bloody terror.

“AOMINE!” Blood was oozing from the empty space that had been Aomine’s ear. Shige had jumped Aomine’s ear away from its place, now it was lying on the floor. “Are you guys sure you have time to talk?” He asked, voice tired but as cheeky as Kagami always remembered Shige to be. Aomine was groaning, but then he clapped his hands and a thunderbolt came raging towards Shige, who was thrown away from both him and Kagami.

“Kagami…” Aomine whispered, his face turning paler and paler. “SHIGE! STOP! DON’T DO THIS!” Shige was already in front of them, his hand ready to go for Aomine’s heart, but Kagami’s scream stopped him on his tracks. “Please, _please_ , just… come home. Here. With us. It’s not too late, Shige, please…” Kagami was practically _begging_. Aomine was losing a lot of blood and Shige was ready to kill them both. His friend’s hand were charred from touching both fire and lightning, but he didn’t seem like he was pain.

Shige’s eyes were dull, and cold, and _not at all like Shige_. But tears were flowing and Shige was unable to move.

“Why…” he whispered, desperate. “Why can’t I move? You deserve to die. You took Kuroko away from us! You made Akashi the villain in Kuroko’s memory! You made him hate us! BUT WHY CAN’T I MOVE?!” Shige was crying, but his hand were still on top of Aomine’s chest. Kagami was startled into silence.

Eventually, it was Aomine who moved his hand. His hand touched Shige’s cheek and he weakly moved, bumping their foreheads together. “Shige… look at me. Do I… look like I can hurt Tetsu… in any way…?”

Shige trembled, but as amber eyes met with Aomine’s navy, life slowly returned to his eyes.

“Oh my god…” He whispered, eyes widening at the sight of _everything_. “What have I _done_? What did I _do_? Daichin, Red Bunny, what did I—“

There was a breeze and both Aomine and Kagami felt themselves go colder when a pair of hands snaked itself around Shige’s face and covered his eyes. _“Go to sleep, Shigehiro.”_ And at that instant, Shige fell, like a marionette that had its strings cut.

Both Kagami and Aomine were felt the room go colder than it is supposed to be. Their former leader and friend was _here_ in front of them and fear enveloped them in any way possible. Kagami couldn’t find the strength to talk, Aomine felt his legs go even weaker. They were going to die.

“I guess it was too fast to bring him here… I should have known that seeing the two of you would bring some sort of change in Shigehiro. What a shame…” Akashi sighed, his voice was gentle and yet both Kagami and Aomine felt numb. “I guess we would be taking our leave, then. It’s good to see you both, Taiga, _Daiki._ ” Akashi threw Shige over his shoulder with much ease and Kagami found himself screaming.

“Give him back!”

Akashi turned towards him, his eyes gleamed dangerously. “He’s _mine_ , Taiga. Why should I give him back? Kageru, if you please…” There was a black hole forming on the wall behind them and Akashi was gone, taking Shige with him.

Kagami was alone with Aomine, but then he heard a faint noise that was so utterly familiar. He hugged his now unconscious lover and shed a tear. “I wish… I could get you to somewhere save, Aomine…” He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned, he saw a figure that suspiciously looked like—

_“Let me grant that wish for you, Taiga-kun.”_

“KUROKO?!” But then when he blinked, the darkness engulfed for a split second and he was already on the Teikou base infirmary, where Momoi cried in relief the second she lay eyes on them. He would wonder about what just happen later, after he help Momoi treat Aomine’s missing ear.

* * *

 

Midorima was sure that he was going to die. After all Akashi’s army clearly outnumbered them, and there was no way he could win. This was a shogi, and he had lost the match so utterly and completely.

But then suddenly, the oncoming army stopped dead on their tracks and screamed. They were twisted and Midorima could practically hear their joints cracked one after another. It was then that he saw two men coming from the front door of their hideout, enjoying the screams of Akashi’s army.

“Your ability never ceases to amaze me, Hanamiya!”

“Shut up, Kiyoshi. Now, where’s the redheaded son of a bitch? Imma kill him for destroying my drug cartel.”

Saviors had come in the form of Hanamiya Makoto and Kiyoshi Teppei, the oddest pair of all, but Midorima was glad regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll have to postpone the KasaKise vs Kuroko in the next chapter, which will also tell what happened to Kiyoshi after Hyuuga and Riko left him in chapter 6.
> 
> GOD I WANNA SPOIL KUROKO'S ABILITY SO BADLY /cries
> 
> And what do you think about the AoKaga vs Ogi? Please tell me in the comments?


End file.
